1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of optical fiber administration systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods of tracing the routing path of specific optical fibers from point-to-point within the optical fiber administration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Since a central office serves as the point of origin for the optical fibers in the optical fiber network, fiber administration systems are typically used at the central office to manage the flow of optical signals as they are directed to the various ONUs along the different optical fibers in the network.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical distribution frame where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX(copyright) fiber administration system which is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J., the assignee herein. In such fiber administration systems, the optical distribution frames used at the central office are typically large structures that are arranged in parallel rows. Each optical distribution frame is commonly mounted between the floor and ceiling and only a few feet separate each row of frames.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical prior art fiber administration system 10 is shown. The fiber administration system 10 contains at least one optical distribution frame 12. The optical distribution frame 12 is located at the central office of the telecommunications provider. The optical distribution frame 12 defines a plurality of bays 15, wherein each bay houses several fiber distribution shelves 14. On each of the fiber distribution shelves 14 are a plurality of optical connection ports that receive the ends of all of the individual optical fibers that enter the central office and are contained within the optical fiber network. By terminating each optical fiber at an optical connection port on one of the different fiber distribution shelves 14, the location of each optical is fiber becomes known within the overall assembly.
A fiber distribution system 10 may contain hundreds or thousands of optical connection ports. Accordingly, there can be hundreds or thousands of optical fibers that are routed between the various fiber distribution shelves 14. Within the confines of the optical distribution frame 12, space is limited. Accordingly, the routing of the various optical fibers is not done randomly. Rather, algorithms have been developed that inform a technician as to how to route a particular optical fiber so that no one routing track becomes over utilized. The algorithms are run by the systems controller 20 of the fiber administration system 10. As such, a technician can view the display screen 22 of the systems controller in order to see a desired routing path for any particular optical fiber.
In order to maintain the quality and integrity of the fiber administration system, the various optical fibers are periodically disconnected from the optical network and are connected to various types of test equipment. Additionally, as the fiber network grows, certain optical fibers get rerouted within the fiber administration system. It is often difficult for a technician to find a specific optical connection port in the hundreds of optical connection ports available in a fiber administration system. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for a technician to accidentally select the wrong optical connection port and disrupt an optical fiber pathway that should not have been disrupted.
In an attempt to assist a technician in finding a specific optical connection port, tracing systems have been developed that provide a visible indication as to the location of a targeted optical connection port. Such prior art tracing systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,675 to Leone, entitled Telecommunications Distribution Frame With Tracing. In such systems, a light is lit next to the optical connection port being targeted. A technician can see the light and is immediately led to the targeted optical connection port.
However, the use of line tracing systems only informs a technician as to the starting point and the ending point of a particular optical fiber in the fiber administration network. The tracing system does not indicate to the technician the routing path that the optical fiber takes when traveling between those points.
The routing algorithms run by the systems controller of the fiber administration system may produce highly complex routing schemes through the optical distribution frame. As a technician begins to run an optical fiber, that technician often does not remember the routing path plotted by the systems controller. Consequently, the technician must often recheck the plotted path. However, technicians often make mistakes when routing optical fibers. Accordingly, an optical fiber may not follow the specific routing path that the systems controller believes that optical fiber should follow. This leads to confusion in subsequent maintenance procedures, wherein a technician finds differences between the actual routing path of optical fibers and the preferred routing path of optical fibers recorded in the systems controller. Such disparities can lead to a technician accidentally disconnecting the wrong optical fiber and disrupting the wrong optical pathway within the fiber administration system.
A need therefore exists for an system and method that better identifies a specific optical fiber routing path in a fiber administration system to better assist a technician in routing optical fibers consistently with the routing pathways selected by the systems controller.
The present invention is an improved fiber administration system and method of operation for a fiber distribution system. The fiber administration system contains at least one frame, wherein each frame contains a plurality of fiber distribution shelves. The different fiber distribution shelves contain numerous optical connector ports. The various optical connector ports are interconnected throughout the fiber distribution system with optical fibers. The optical fiber pass through numerous routing pathways on the frame as they travel between paints on the frame.
A plurality of lights are disposed on the frame proximate the different routing pathways. A controller is provided to selectively light some of the lights that correspond in position to one selected routing pathway, among the numerous possible routing pathways. The lights thereby provide a visual indication of a specific routing path that is proper for any selected optical fiber used in the fiber administration system.